Aho no Sakata
|wPQKdtt1dlU}} Aho no Sakata (あほの坂田) is an , notable for imitating voice actor Sugita Tomokazu in roles such as Sakata Gintoki (Gintama), Hoshi (Arakawa Under the Bridge), and Kyon (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu). Recently, however, he has been doing more and more "normal" covers. His most popular cover is his Hoshi version of "Fukkireta" , which gained 706K views as of March 2013. He wrote the lyrics for the VOCALOID original "sick's ∞" , sung by . Aho no Sakata has a close relationship with Urata, Shima and Senra. They team up for a group named "UraShimaSakataSen", sing together and often meet each other in real life. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 21, 2011) # Thousand☆Star (Released on December 29, 2011) # Wakeari with Inocchi (Released on January 14, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Wakeari 2 with Inocchi (Released on August 18, 2012) # Shiritsu Nico Pro Gakuen #01 (Released on September 15, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Nico Pri Song Collection Vol.1 (Released on December 15, 2012) # IMITATION　α (Released on February 13, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Hakozume Clover (Released on August 17, 2014) # Nijuu Jinkaku (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.12.10) # "Amami Lovers" (Sweetness Lovers) (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.11) # "Sugita Tomokazu Ryuuseigun" (Parody of "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun") (2010.02.12) # "Tomokazu Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.02.19) # "Toeto" (2010.03.10) # "Double Lariat" (2010.03.12) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge song) (2010.05.19) # "Barairo No Hibi" (Rosecolored Day) feat. Aho no Sakata, Majin, Kusutama and Chage (2010.05.24) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.02) # "Western Show" feat. Aho no Sakata, Beruberu☆, Sokorahen ni Ita Ii Koe no Hito and Rimokon (2010.09.24) # "Parfaitmayoryoshka" (Parody of "Matryoshka") feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2010.12.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.25) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2011.02.25) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "E E S☆OS Dan" (Parody of "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi") feat. Aho no Sakata, ＊ageha and Icchan (2011.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (21 singers collab) (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (parody) feat. Aho no Sakata, Ruby, A24, Toukaineko, C-tan and Senra (2011.09.23) # "1925" (2011.11.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2011.12.05) # "PONPONPON" feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2011.12.09) # "Gintama Koukousei no Nichijou" (Parody of "Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou") feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, KYS, A24, Kussan♪ and Shimeon (2012.01.12) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.03.26) # "Donten" (Cloudy Weather) (Gintama OP) -Piano ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2012.04.20) # "Haiyore! Kagerou-sama" (2012.05.12) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver- (2012.07.17) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Harakiri Jazz Days" (2012.09.09) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2012.09.20) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.18) # "Baka na... Hayasugiru..." (2012.11.30) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Dont Care Who, I Just Wanna Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seen Envy) (2012.12.20) # "Hello / How Are You" feat. Aho no Sakata and Jun☆Jun (2013.01.14) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.02.24) # "WAVE" (2013.03.09) # "Yume ja Nai, Uso ja Nai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawase na Joukei." (It's not a Dream, It's not a Lie, a Happy Sight in Front of my Eyes) (2013.03.12) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2013.04.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) feat. Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ (2013.04.18) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.19) # "BLOODY STREAM" -Karaoke ver.- (collab) (2013.04.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of First Love) -Arrange ver.- (2013.04.27) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.03) # "magnet" feat. Aho no Sakata and Shima (2013.05.30) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.30) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.06.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.07.03) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Gintama ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2013.07.14) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.07.18) # "Poison KISS" feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Urata and Senra (2013.08.02) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.19) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.26) # "Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.30) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.04) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" (Pocky Game With You) feat. Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ (2013.11.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2013.12.04) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.14) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.12.25) # "Daisouji wo Tanoshiku" (2013.12.31) # "Aimai Elegy" (2014.01.13) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Aho no Sakata and Kony (2014.01.17) # "Shinkai Shoujo" -another- (2014.01.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.23) # "Okochama Sensou" (Parody) -Gintama ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2014.03.13) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.05) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Urata, Shima, Aho no Sakata and Senra (2014.04.26) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2014.04.27) # "Inokori Sensei" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2014.05.17) # "Sai Kyouiku" feat. Shima and Aho no Sakata (2014.05.23) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.05) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2014.06.10) # "Yuugure Sensei" (2014.07.03) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.19) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.08.14) # "Natsu wa Mijikashi Koiseyo Danshi" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2014.09.05) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.9.22) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2014.11.04) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.14) # "Hoshiai" (2014.11.28) # "Pierrot" (2014.12.05) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Feelings Thief) (2014.12.26) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story-" (Right Now, I'll Fall in Love.) (2015.01.04) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Attakain dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2015.01.14) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Urata (2015.01.17) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) with Urata's voice acting (2014.01.30) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.02.05) # "Monster" feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata, Kogeinu, Rumdarjun and Ran (2015.02.16) # "Dandan Hayaku Naku" (2015.02.27) # "Dragon Night" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2015.02.28) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Koebu Discography For Nico Pri albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track1title = Himitsu Keisatsu |track1info = (Secret Police) -Lyrics changed ver.- (A24) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = BuriruP |track1arranger = |track2title = ggrks |track2info = -Lyrics changed ver.- (Aho no Sakata, A24) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = AaminP |track2arranger = |track3title = Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shite Imasu. |track3info = (When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (Aho no Sakata) |track3lyricist = HobonichiP |track3composer = HobonichiP |track3arranger = |track4title = nostalgic summer |track4info = (A24) |track4lyricist = FuMay |track4composer = FuMay |track4arranger = |track5title = Hontou no Boku |track5info = (Aho no Sakata) |track5lyricist = FuMay |track5composer = FuMay |track5arranger = }} |track1title = ONE DAY |track1lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track1composer = YuuP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kaerimichi |track2lyricist = Inocchi |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = |track3title = Yume |track3lyricist = Inocchi |track3composer = YuuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Betsuni Tsuyogatteneyo |track4info = (Aho no Sakata, 96Neko) |track4lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track4composer = ShuujinP |track4arranger = |track5title = Drama CD 6 Tracks |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6lyricist = Offtalk |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = sick's ∞ |track1lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track1composer = ShuujinP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi Omoi |track2lyricist = Inocchi |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = |track3title = Hatsukoi |track3lyricist = Inocchi |track3composer = YuuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimi no Ashiato |track4lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track4composer = YuuP |track4arranger = |track5title = Damashiai |track5lyricist = Aho no Sakata, Inocchi |track5composer = ShuujinP |track5arranger = |track6title = Drama CD 6 Tracks |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Hoshiai |track1info = |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track2lyricist = Yukke |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Pierrot |track3info = |track3lyricist = KEI |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai |track4info = (feat. Inocchi) |track4lyricist = Takkyuu Shonen |track4composer = Takkyuu Shonen |track4arranger = |track5title = Idola no Circus |track5info = (feat. A24) |track5lyricist = Neru |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ifuudoudou |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Irony |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Akatsuki Arrival |track8info = (feat. Urata) |track8lyricist = Last Note. |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Hitorinbo Envy |track9info = (feat. Shima) |track9lyricist = Koyori |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track10info = (feat. Senra) |track10lyricist = n-buna |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Rockbell |track11info = -acoustic arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu |track12lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Byoumei Koi Wazurai |track13info = - arrange ver.- |track13lyricist = HoneyWorks |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Sarishinohara |track14lyricist = MikitoP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story- |track15info = -acoustic arrange ver.- |track15lyricist = HoneyWorks |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track16info = |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} Gallery |Sakata bakumatsu.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in |Sakata inocchi shinpakusuu.png|Aho no Sakata and Inocchi as seen in their cover of "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Sakata JBF.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Just Be Friends" |Aho no sakata madotsuki pocky game 39854134.png|Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ as seen in their cover of "Kimi to Pocky Game" |Sakata NND.png|Aho no Sakata as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Sakata CoF.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in Circle of Friends |Aho no Sakata A24 yobanashi deceive.png|Aho no Sakata and A24 (left) as seen in their cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" Illust. by Kadokura (角倉) |Sakata twitter.png|Aho no Sakata as seen on his Twitter |Sakata nicopri.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in Nico Pri |Aho no Sakata maji LOVE 21376913.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his collab cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |Aho no Sakata nicopri chibi.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in Nico Pri |Magnet sakata shima.png|Aho no Sakata (left) and Shima as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |ahonosakata hoshiai.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Hoshiai" Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |Usss mainview.png|Left to right: Shima, Senra, Aho no Sakata and Urata as seen in USSS Live Tour 2013 Website |Usss livetour2014.png|Left to right: Urata, Shima, Aho no Sakata and Senra as seen in USSS's Twitter Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Usss senbonzakura.png|USSS as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |あほの坂田(co247349) 20150310-21h26 lv213455619(うらたさかたセンラｲｴｲｲｴｲ(＊^^)v).png|Urata (left) and Aho no Sakata (right) as seen in Aho no Sakata's on March 10, 2015 Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |Sakata d8 JID l.jpeg|Aho no Sakata as seen in his twitter Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) }} Trivia * His name comes from Sakata Gintoki, a character from the anime Gintama, who he is known for imitating. * He was part of a Kendo club in high school. External Links * mixi community * mixi * Koebu * Voiceblog * Ameba group * Stickam * Twitter * Twitter bot * TmBox Category:Smiley*2GS Category:USSS